Surge of Feelings
by FairyTailWolf6
Summary: Lucy Ashley has liked Gray Surge for quite some time, but has never told him due to his obsession over a certain blue-haired girl. When he comes to her asking for help, what else can she do than agree? Before Edolas Arc. Edo GraLu
1. Chapter 1

Surge of Feelings

Summary: Lucy Ashley has liked Gray Surge for quite some time, but has never told him due to his obsession over a certain blue-haired girl. When he comes to her asking for help, what else can she do than agree? Before Edolas Arc. Edo GraLu

"Juviaaaaa-channnnn~ Go out with meeeee~" Lucy Ashley sighed. It was always like this in the morning. Gray Surge going after a girl that would probably never reciprocate his feelings. She didn't even know why he still tried.

"Lose some clothes, then we can talk." Juvia harshly responded before pulling off a request from the mission board and strutting out. *What a b-...* Lucy thought.

Gray literally plopped down beside Lucy at the bar and sighed dejectedly. She warned him, "If you're gonna act gloomy, then get you're $$ out of here now before I kick it out."

"Lucy~ I need your help... Why won't Juvia-chan go out with me?" Gray asked. The blonde inwardly flinched. Why was it always about Juvia? Juvia this, Juvia that, Juvia everything!

"Because you obsess over her, that's why." Lucy coldly replied. Wasn't her liking towards him obvious? She did her torture techniques on him less than everyone else. Wasn't that enough?

"Please, please, PLEASE. I really need you to help me." Gray pleaded, resorting to kneeling (as best as he could with the mountain of clothes he had on). People were starting to stare and Lucy didn't like it at all.

"Stop it, you idiot. I'll help you, BUT you listen to _everything_ I say. No exceptions." Lucy agreed after taking a much need swig of alcohol. Gray eagerly accepted, not thinking about her condition that much. The blonde took another gulp of her drink before getting up out of her and dragging Gray out of the guild by one of his many collars. She grabbed a six month mission on the way out when Gray was busy struggling and waved it at Mirajane. The barmaid sent a holler of approval and Lucy continued we way out of the guild.

"What are you doing?!" He screeched still struggling.

"No questions!"

-Time Skip-

Lucy's Apartment

"Umm, why are we here?" First, Lucy had dragged him to a clothing store, then a salon (where he reluctantly accepted the new hairdo), and now they were here.

Lucy didn't answer his question and just threw some clothes at him. "Get out of those dirt ugly clothes and put those on. Only those clothes."

"But it's only one layer!" He protested. His head spun at the thought of only one layer of clothing. The blonde only glared.

"Now. No questions, remember?" Gray sighed before heading into the bathroom. It was hard for him to get all of his clothes off but one pair of boxers, but he managed. He looked at the clothes once more before grudgingly putting it on. It was surprisingly warm for just one layer of clothes.

"What's with this stuff?" He asked as he walked out of the bathroom. Lucy gaped at her handiwork. Gray looked HOT. The long, spiky natural looking hairdo that the barber did was absolutely wonderful. The clothes she picked for him emphasized his slim body that was hidden underneath the mountain of clothes he usually wore. The clothes he was currently wearing consisted of simple dark blue jeans, light blue high tops for shoes, and a comfortable fitting black v-neck. Lucy threw an electric blue leather jacket that zipped up. "This too. Perfect..."

"You think so?" Gray asked shyly, running a hand through his hair.

"The hell I do! I picked out everything. Why wouldn't it be perfect?" At his nervous laugh, she sighed. Lucy then threw his magic spear at him. He barely caught it before it him in the chest.

"My spear?" He asked, confused to why she threw it.

"We're going training, Surge."

"W-w-what?" He spluttered. He, Gray Surge, was going training with the merciless Lucy Ashley.

"Believe it. You and I have a six month mission across the the country. It's just some monster extermination so relax. It'll take two months at most with the both of us. The rest of the time I'll be teaching you how to act, fight, date, dress, and all that stuff. We're also going build your confidence, bravery, will power, mental ability," she glanced at his arms that barely had any muscles. "Physical ability, etc. I'm gonna turn you into a guy no girl would be able to resist."

*Too bad, I already can't resist him.* Lucy thought bitterly. She shook the thought away. *If he was happy, she was happy.*

*Tch, stop lying to yourself. You won't be happy when he's dating Juvia. Face it, you lo-*

*Shut up right there. It's just a small crush. I don't need myself fighting me. So go back into your little hole in my mind.*

*Fine, but I'll be back.*

"-cy. Lucy. You there?" Gray asked worriedly. She hadn't been responding for the last five minutes.

"Yeah, I'm good. There's a train leaving in ten minutes. We'll be going on that train to the place where we'll be spending the next six months. If you get on that train with me, there's no going back. No chickening out or anything." Lucy warned. She wasn't going to push him into becoming an entirely new person.

"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes for Juvia-chan to go out with me." Gray said defiantly. Lucy laughed bitterly in her head at the irony. She really was getting the short end of the stick this time wasn't she?

"Okay, then," they both walked towards the door out of the apartment. "Are you ready to become a new person? After this mission, when we get back, I can guarantee you won't be same."

Gray showed her the grin she learned to love. "Let's do this."

**Author's Note **

**Wassup, party people? Yeah, yeah I know I should be updating my other stories but this idea just wouldn't get out of my head. So here I am, posting a new story with two other yet to be completed ones. I'm an awesome author, aren't I? So tell me how you liked the chapter. This will be a relatively short story with, at the most, five chapters. It's going to be mostly straight to the point. Also, sorry Juvia lovers. There's definitely going to be some Juvia bashing. I love her and all, but I need my fill of GraLu for now. Almost forgot, sorry for the short first chapter and I'll try and make the next one longer. I think that's it for now, so peace out!**

**Remember to review, Wolf is outta here.**

**P.S. The updates for this will not be in any particular order so expect an update every week. Since the ideas are still fresh I'll try and get this story done in a month or so. Don't count on anything though. :] Later for reals now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal POV

~After Training/Mission/6 Months~

*Oh my god, I did a freaking miracle.* Lucy thought while watching the new and "improved" Gray. He was wearing the first outfit Lucy had gotten him, though it now complemented his newly formed muscles. His upgraded spear was also now strapped to his back. She had sent him into a group of girls and told him to get at least two of them to say they would date him while she leaned against a wall and watched from afar. The blonde had coached and trained him into the perfect womanizer. The only noticeable flaws now were that his confidence was still a little underdeveloped and he had kept his cute habit of scratching the back of his head when he was nervous. *You're doing it again. Stop thinking like that. He's going to be with Juvia when we get back. So suck it up.*

-With Gray-

*Uhhh, Lucy sent me on another one of these weird thingys.* He hated doing these, but she claimed that it was 'good practice.' Speaking of the blonde, her "training" was more like torture. Gray shuddered just thinking about it. Well, at least he got some muscles out of it.

"You, okay? Gray?" One of the girls asked, seeing him shudder randomly. He snapped back to the girls and smirked, just like Lucy taught him.

"I am if you are." He responded coolly, winking. They'd been talking for a couple of minutes already and now he thought it'd be the right time to ask. "So, I have a question to ask you beautiful girls."

"Go right ahead, Gray-kun." The rest of the girls giggled. Gray inwardly flinched. He hated girls like this. All they wanted was a pretty face to call theirs.

"Knowing me for a few minutes, would any of you think 'bout going on a date with me?" He absolutely hated this part. They would all bust into giggles, and sometimes strange cackling, then practically throw themselves at him... and that was exactly what happened.

"Happy?" Gray called out to Lucy. All of them had said yes and now his back was hurting from one girl literally throwing herself on him. Lucy chuckled at his current state. "I'm pretty sure one of them stole my wallet too."

At that, Lucy couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. Gray listened happily. Although she didn't do it often, her laughter always brightened up his mood. He'd actually almost got used to her bizarre behavior. Her torture techniques still hurt like hell though. She'd refused to teach him ANY of her torture methods. "Suck it up, buttercup. We're heading back to the guild today so make yourself look a little presentable."

"Oh come on! I think I look pretty fine, don't you?" Gray asked, doing a little spin. The blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Those clothes, that I picked out, look dang fine. You? Not so much." Lucy teased in a mocking tone. Ouch. The blackette felt his heart ache a little. Why did her words affect him so much?

"Tch, you know a look hot." He stated, playing off the hurt. Another eye roll and then she started walking towards the train station. "Wait up! What about our clothes?"

She threw her knapsack over her shoulder and his bag at him in response to his question. He gave her a questioning stare. "Where you even keeping that?!"

"No questions!"

-To The Guild We Go-

Gray was scratching his head nervously. He wasn't sure what the guild would think of the new him. *I hope they like me.*

"Stop bein' so nervous. God, you're gonna make me nervous. Just go in there, strut your stuff up to Juvia, and ask her out." Lucy told him, forcing out the last bit. Her feelings for him were all still present and accounted for. *Stupid feelings.*

*Huh, it's always like she knows what I'm thinking.* Gray thought as she walked past him. Lucy suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "That's because I do."

*Creepy much?* "Not at all!" After a couple silent minutes with Gray trying to figure out how Lucy practically read his mind, they arrived at the guild. She asked, "Ready?"

"Nope." Lucy's foot reared back at his answer.

"Too bad." With that, she kicked open the doors and announced, "I'm back! What's new?"

She went off to catch up with people, but she was still watching Gray out of the corner of her eye. He walked in a minute or two afterwards and marched straight to where Juvia was sitting. All eyes were on him. His new look, his new aura (before it was desperate, now it was slightly more confident aura), his new personality, everything about the new him surprised them. They all watched him with wide eyes.

Juvia seemed to be the most affected. She felt a little saliva start to build up in her mouth before she swallowed it. The bluenette needed to act cool about this. "Hello, Gray. It's nice to see you've lost a few layers."

"Sup, Juvia. You know what they say, monkey say, monkey do." He told her with a smirk on his face. Oh, how much he just wanted to go home and put as many layers of clothes on as possible. But no, Lucy'd probably kill him, bring him back to life, then kill him again.

Juvia let a small smile creep onto her face. She liked the new Gray already. The bluenette responded suggestively, "What else can monkey do?"

"Whatever you want it do," Gray told her cooly. A sudden thought hit him. He frowned inwardly. *Why is she acting like all the other girls Lucy had me hit on?*

"Really now?" Juvia raised one of her 'perfect' eyebrows. Before she could speak anymore, Natsu came rushing in.

"Hey!" His face grew red once the pinky realized that everyone was staring at me. "U-Um, s-sorry? I-I j-just thought that G-Gray was back."

"Natsu!" Gray called out his best friend, momentarily forgetting Juvia. "What's up, man?"

"Gray! Is that you? You finally took off some of your clothes!" Natsu exclaimed happily. He always knew that all Gray needed to do was lose a few layers. Gray bro-hugged him and they engaged into an interesting conversation. Everyone slowly got back to what they were doing, except for a pouting Juvia and a watchful Lucy.

"So what's with your whole attitude adjustment?" Natsu asked excitedly. Maybe he could try it next. He had his eyes on a certain somebody.

"I have no idea. You try spending six months _alone_ with Ashley and let's see what happens to you." Gray told him with a chuckle. The pinkette visibly paled at the horrific image that was forming in his head.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, Natsu went to the next question in his head. "Why'd you do it anyway?"

"Love can make you do crazy things." He said with a longing sigh. Natsu grimaced at his answer.

"Are you sure it was for Juvia?" Gray gave him a look filled with disbelief.

"What are you talking about? Of course it was for her! You know how I was obsessed with her."

"WAS. That's the key word, man." He may have a new attitude, but Natsu knew that his mind hadn't grown that much. "Have you ever thought to why you like Juvia so much? Think about long and hard, then tell me what you think."

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" The two and along with everyone else's attention was pulled to the blonde who had screamed. She turned slightly pink in embarrassment before shouting at all of them to stop staring and 'get back to their own dang business.'

"Oh, Natsu~" Mira called happily. Lucy looked ready to jump over the bar counter and tackle the silver haired woman. "Come over here~"

Even though Lucy was giving him a death glare, Natsu still walked over there with a gulp. He'd rather face Lucy's torture techniques then Mira's punishments.

Gray was left standing like an idiot with a confused look and a strained heart. *Why do I feel like this?*

-What Had Happened With Lucy-

"You like him, don't you?" Mira asked with concealed eagerness. The barmaid had just gotten Lucy her regular strawberry shake with a hint of vodka. That question had made Lucy's head snap back to Mira's smiling face. She had been watching Gray catch up with Natsu. The blonde had found his small smiles and little chuckles cute as heck. Mira inwardly squealed. *A new couple!*

"Tch, like hell I do. How could anyone like that weirdo?" Lucy responded, trying not to show her discomfort and nervousness. She made sure not to name anyone in particular. Was it really that obvious now? The blonde took a gulp of her milkshake. *I hope the vodka kicks in quickly.*

"Well I think you and Natsu would be a spectacular couple!" And then Mira dodged the spray of vodka, strawberry, and spit that flew out of Lucy's mouth.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**O.O what has Lucy got herself into? Well I certainly don't know. How'd you guys like the chapter? It's slightly longer than the first but the one after this will probably be the longest. So that's something to look forward too **

**Guess what Fairy Tail fans?! Netflix got Fairy Tail! I was so excited that I was literally on floor rolling around. My parents were also in the living room so they thought I'd went crazy or something. I've been re-watching FT episodes for the whole week!**

**I guess that's all for now. Remember to review, Wolf is outta here. **


End file.
